roleplay_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Nirvana(Kohana)
Nirvana Basic Information Nirvana(Kohana) is a 17 year old highschool student at Vento Aurero Highschool in America. She is the daughter of Kars and Eurythmic whom were quite young when she came into this world. She is currently a 2nd semester junior at the highschool and is dating a senior by the name of Hānzo Sojiro (the son of her family friends Genji and Eisidisi) unknowingly. Personality 'Nirvana is a rather confusing individual. She has a lot of her father Kars' values which consist of standing up for herself and fighting her own battles. Nirvana defends her friends through and through appearing confident on the outside during her fights. She finds ways to take out her anger during kickboxing and playing violin. She is even trying to learn Nauhtl(Aztec) to impress her father. Impressing her parents is everything to her. When she makes friends she keeps them. They are officially part of her family that she needs to keep on going. Appearing as independent and self made, what she is really is a very dependent girl. She latches onto her friends and needs constant validation due to religious abuse and indoctorination by her great grandmother. Nirvana is desperate to make her parents or friends happy and wants to see them smile. She also needs to have someone by her side at all times or else her anxiety gets the best of her. It is because Nirvana is paranoid she is being watched. ' Story Nirvana was born when her mother was 19 years old and her father was in his early to mid 20's. She was an unexpected surprise and had a rather good childhood. When Nirvana was born Eurythmic became increasingly curious about her grandmother and got into contact with her. Unknowingly inviting a monster into their lives. Nirvana was raised in an agnostic-athiest family, but when she was 4 her mother got a new job at a hospital down the street so she entrusted Old Woman to take care of Nirvana despite Metallica's protests. Old Woman was apart of a very traditional Christian community seeing Nirvana as her legacy after failing to convert Eury. Nirvana was taken from the house and baptized. She was given the name Elizabeth. This is where it began. Nirvana from 4-13 was a normal child. Her parents loved her very much even if their work schedule was hectic and she took out most of her childhood energy at the kickboxing ring and started learning violin. When she was 5 she even met her current boyfriend Hanzo Sojiro. He and his parents were family friends of her family. Eisidisi and her father had been like brothers. It all changed though when she turned 13. Kars got called on an early trip to Africa and Eurythmic was called to a different hospital in another state from May-August so they left Nirvana in the care of Old Woman. Nirvana didn't know anything about the christian religion, but it started when she started taking Nirvana to a youth group. Everything was fine, she was making friends, going to her grandmother's church without doing anything, but she was signed up to go to a youth camp for sexual maturity and purity in God. At this youth camp Nirvana was subjected to Old Woman's abuse. Nothing happened, but during the open ceremony they went on about things Nirvana didn't know. Over the course of 3 months Nirvana was subjected to degrading things like how she was made to come out in outfits of white and wait for the consuler to approve. She was also called a 'whore' a 'slut' and was compared to used piece of gum. She was forced to pray on sharp rocks outdoors to 'endure god's plan and pain.' They would preach everyday about how the society was corrupting them and how they must stay 'pure' for the one that they love. . One day she was punished because a male consuler told Old Woman that he was tempted to steal Nirvana by the way she was dressed. Her self image slowly degraded, but she would hide it from her parents. Over the cours of two years one of the punishments was even to be locked up in a room for 14 hours with one single kneeler and statue to 'reflect' in isolation with cameras on you. When it hit August nothing was normal. When Eury and Kars came back she knew something was wrong with Nirvana, but didn't know about the horrific experience she had with her great grandmother. Nirvana was quickly put into therapy and began to exhibit problematic behavior around the beginning of each year. The next year she was put through the camp again and each year it would get worse. Old Woman would give her lectures alone on how to be a 'godly' woman. Nirvana at 16 burst out in a temper camp and ran off. She had intended to tell her parents about the camp and to stop giving her to Old Woman during the summer. Nirvana was caught and brought back. Old Woman introduced her to a boy named 'Issac' who would be her 'godly partner.' And for the rest of the time they were going on 'chaperoned dates'. In Old Woman's eyes he would be the perfect husband for her great granddaughter. He was a member of the youth group at her church. That year Nirvana retaliated by starting to date 'Hanzo'. Her grandmother found out and she began to harass her and call her 'Lilith' and calling Hanzo the 'Devil' without him knowing about Issac. Issac didn't matter to Nirvana. Now she sticks with her cousins Wamuu, Santana, Hana, and Hanzo to forget about the abuse she has and is slowly recovering. She has made a deal with her grandmother to go to the church every Wedensday night and learn with Issac as long as she doesn't have to go back to the damn place again. Family Kars(father) Eurythmic(Mother) Metallica and Lennox(Grandfathers) Old Woman(Great Grandmother) Lynrd Skynrd(Grandfather)+ Eisidisi ('Uncle'/'Family Friend) Genji ('Uncle'/Family Friend) Abba(2nd Cousin) Friends Wamuu(cousin/friend) Santana(cousin/friend) Hanzo(boyfriend) Hana(best friend) Dio(that one therapist she goes to) Issac('Boyfriend'forced)